


One Heart

by Elvendork



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendork/pseuds/Elvendork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose struggles to come to terms with life on a parallel world with a man who is not quite <i>her</i> Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago and just came across it again while digging around in my old laptop files. My first Doctor Who fanfiction...it was always going to be Ten/Rose.

He is her Doctor but not. Rose doesn’t know whether to feel devastated or overjoyed.

She settles for confused.

Because he _is_ her Doctor. Everything he says, knows, remembers – even his looks, his _smell_ is exactly the way it should be.

Except the heart.

He has only one heart.

Which means he isn’t her Doctor at all; her Doctor is gone, and now she’s alone and she can’t stand it and she hates this and –

And he’s here. He kisses her, whispers to her, runs with her. He understands like no one else.

Only one heart, but it is hers.


End file.
